Change
by x-cry
Summary: [Oneshot - VincentxTifa] No matter what, Vincent was always Vincent in her eyes.


**A/N:** It's been a while since I published anything here but I have been reading a lot of great VinTif and CloTi fanfics that I just had to get this out. I hope you enjoy!

 **Change**

 **Summary:** [Oneshot - VincentxTifa] No matter what, Vincent was always Vincent in her eyes.

 **Warnings** : un-berated, rusty fanfic writing and sappy stuffs.

 **Disclaimer** : Final Fantasy VII, characters and everything else associated with the Final Fantasy world belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Tifa wasn't sure if she could ever get used to his new look.

She already begun reminiscing his long wild raven hair, and the way he would sometimes place his forehead upon hers, his bandana brushing against her skin and stands of his hair tickling her nose.

She missed the way his tattered crimson cloak would sometimes wrap protectively around her body as he embraced her away from danger, readying to fire Cerberus at the enemies that dare lay a finger on her.

Not that she needed that protection as she would have very well kicked their ass using her Final Heaven with ease.

But Vincent was a man of chiverlry and held her upon a pedestal.

He would press her close to his chest, where she could feel the cold silver of the many unnecessary buckles from his dark leather suit cold against her face.

She had become accustomed to way the sharp talons of his golden inhuman gauntlet would gently trail up her back as he captured her lips with a sense of urgency, as if it was end of the world again, where Meteor was falling closely to Gaia's surface.

He was afraid that if he didn't have this moment, the taste of her lips and tears, he'd slip away into the deepest darkest infinity, where the monsters that dwelled inside him would come lose and destroy everything dear to him, _again_.

But those memories would soon be forgotten and now be replaced by short raven hair with a few long locks falling around his youthful yet mature handsome face.

His haunting crimson eyes still sparked with passion and his deep voice was seductive at the whisper of her name.

His tall lean frame was fitted into a rather expensive navy suit and slacks, where his left golden gauntlet gleamed in the light just beyond the sleeves.

Underneath the buttoned up v-neck navy jacket, was a white collar shirt with a straight crimson tie, hidden halfway behind a black suit vest with diamond patterns. The black leather boots he wore replaced his ridiculously ugly golden toe-pointed metal ones.

She no longer had to hear the clanking sounds every time he took a step.

He almost looked like he was a part of the Turks again. Hell, she would not be surprised if he rejoined them.

"I only wish for you to see who I was before I became the monster that you met in the coffin 4 years ago."

He slid his human gloved fingers through her dark chocolate hair before bringing his hand to caress her right cheek, hoping her mahogany eyes would meet his crimson orbs.

Tifa gave him a soft smile, as tears welled up at the corner of her eyes. She should have realized his sudden urge to change. The man with little words and expressions hidden behind a defensive mask, finally set himself free and put his dark past behind him.

Although he could have chosen a more modern look, he chose to start over the best he could. If it was suits and ties, then so be it. She'd have to get used to it sooner or later.

Tifa placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it, brining herself

to face the new Vincent, "No matter how you look or change, you are still Vincent. Even when Chaos used to take over your mind and soul, I still only saw you."

She placed a fleeting kiss upon his lips, sweet and simple. His hair tickled her nose as she broke the kiss, to brush those strands off his pretty face so that she could get a better look of him.

Tifa was the first to see the rare genuine smile that formed upon the gunslinger's lips, and she melted at the very sight.

He had a killer smile, and he no longer hid those expressions behind the collar of his damned cloak. The smile suited him perfectly.

Vincent gently hooked the talons of his golden gauntlet around the back of Tifa's neck as his other hand hastily wrapped around her waist, and pulled her back in for another kiss, with the same urgency every time he initiated the tangle of their tongues.

Tifa eventually slid her fingers through his short hair. It felt odd as she was so used his long silky hair, but it was a start, baby steps toward a new beginning.

* * *

 _~owari_


End file.
